Dan'sheartisonfire 3
by lucygrime5
Summary: Dan and Amy are back for the last installment of their inspiring love story! The pair have fought through thick and thin to stay together, but they get their deserved happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes slowly and roll over, i reach my hand out to pull the curtain back slightly and the morning sun fills the room with light and warmth immediately. I yawn and sit up as i remember what day it is, my heart beat picks up and i stand up and take a deep breath in and out as i hear voices walk up the stairs and get louder until my mum walks in, already teary eyed.

We hug and i hear her sigh as she pulls back to look at me, "My little girl." She sobs as i smile and grab her a tissue, "Please mum, don't cry." She nods and sniffles, "I'm so sorry honey, it's just I've been waiting for this day to come ever since you were born." "I know, this is going to be the best day of my life mum, now come on. We've got a ton of stuff to do."

We walk downstairs where i find my dad cooking breakfast, already dressed in his suit. "Dad! You'll get mess on your suit." I complain as he hugs me, "Don't darling, i've already had my breakfast. I just couldn't wait a second longer to put it on." I shake my head and give mum a look as we sit down and start eating.

After we have finished breakfast i take a long shower, wondering whether Dan is awake yet or still sleeping in like he joked he would. I find myself laughing at him, i get out and walk over to the mirror, in the steam i draw a heart and put mine and Dan's initials inside. I smile at myself in mirror, and remind myself to enjoy every single second of today, this time tomorrow I will be married.

My bridesmaids arrive shortly after, along with the hairdresser and make up artist. I sit down in the living room and spend a good two hours having my hair pulled and twisted and styled, just when i am starting to lose my mind from staring out of the window, she tells me that she has finished my hair and then i go upstairs to put on my dress.

My fingers trace over the lace and soft material as mum helps me into it, i turn slowly round in front of the mirror and mum then starts crying for the second time, but even i have admit that the dress is breathtaking and that i don't think that i have ever looked this good before.

"Stunning." Is my Dad's response as i walk down the stairs, my veil attached to my hair. I have one last hug with my parents in the hallway as the cars draw up outside and we start leaving the house for the church. My dad and i take the second car and he takes my hand as we start driving, both of us holding back a tear. "You have no idea how proud i am right now Amy, i have the most beautiful and most stunning daughter in the entire universe and i tell you something, Dan is one lucky man." "Then i'm lucky as well, he's perfect dad and i love him so much. I love you too." I add, resting my head on his shoulder, "You too Amy." He replies after a little while.

When we arrive at the church i see the three bridesmaids and mum standing outside, dad helps me out of the car and we all have one last photo together, before mum and the bridesmaids start leading off inside.

Dad takes my hand and we start slowly walking inside, it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust from the outside sun to the church's light. I start spotting my old friends from school, my family and even a few YouTubers, they smile at me as i walk past and i beam back, that's when i see him. He is standing next to Phil at the front of the altar, smiling like never before. Phil! I think, he must have come back! Our eyes meet for the first time and i all i want to do is sprint down the aisle and be in his arms.

When i finally reach him, i can't wait any longer, so i reach over and hug him and i hear him whisper, "You look like an angel.", in my ear. We take each other's hands and turn to face the vicar who starts the ceremony and we don't get to face each other again until our vows.

I find myself lost his eyes when we turn round, and i have to concentrate hard not to stare too much, as Sophie passes me the piece of paper which i wrote my vow on. I clear my throat:

"Little moments in our lives can change everything, the course of our life takes depends on the tiniest of things.

For me it could be choosing my first flat, if i had picked a different one then i would have never even met Dan.

Or thinking about it, the moment could of been deciding to go to a University in London, i could have gone to so many others and then who knows _who _i would be today or where i would be.

Or maybe, it was an even smaller moment, if i had gone downstairs on the day i moved in to ask for milk from someone else.

Or if Dan had been more careful and not dropped those plates then i don't think that my life would be half as amazing as it is.

Dan could have just been the man on the internet to me, not the man i'm marrying today.

But thinking about it another way, i recon that we were meant to find each other, life would have brought us together in the end and i am so thankful that it has.

I love you Dan, you are my everything and i can't wait to spend the rest of life with you. I can't imagine my life without you, you are perfect for me and i can't even put into words how much you mean to me. So i'll just say this, i love you Dan and always will do."

I pass the paper back and see a tear run from his eye and he wipes it away, smiling lightly.

Then it is his turn, Phil reaches round and Dan takes the card off him and Phil gives me a friendly wink and i mouth a thank you to him. I look back at Dan, who opens his mouth.

"When you think about it, love is the most complicated word in the English dictionary, but we only have one word for it. Whereas, Eskimo's have 50 words for something as simple as snow.

I think that love is incredibly hard to define and everyone has a different view on it. But i'll share with you mine, i believe love is life, without it life doesn't matter but with it life is incredible. It's all you think about, just wanting to be with that person for the rest of your days and looking back together on past hazy, memories of when you first fell in love.

I don't want to spend another second not married to you Amy, you are my entire life and i promise to you that i spend the rest of life loving you and trying to make you smile and laugh every single day. There will be good days ahead, amazingly wonderful days but there will also be crappy, lousy days and i will always be there for you Amy, whatever happens, together and always.

Going back to 50 words for snow, i know that we only have one word for love, but what a word it is. I love you so much Amy and this is the happiest day of my life and i will remember this moment for the rest of my life. I love you."

Even though i know that i shouldn't, i lean across and kiss him, never feeling more in love than i do right now. I hear everyone sigh and go, "Awww." I step back and we hold each other's hands tighter than before.

We take it in turns to give other each our rings and i feel so complete when the vicar announces us, "Husband and wife." We kiss for the first as a married couple and i feel the happiest that i ever been, like i could burst.

We walk back down the aisle as everyone claps and cheer us, and back outside where the sky is bright blue. "Hello Mrs Howell." He says as we stand to pose for photos, his arm wrapped round my waist. "Hello Mr Howell." I reply, kissing him again as everyone files out and circles round us, showering us with their congratulations and confetti.

The rest of the day seems to fly by, but i never seem to leave his side and i don't ever want to. After the church, we go to the reception which is at a lovely converted barn, covered in bunting and flowers. We eat, drink and laugh away.

And there's a very special moment when Phil gives his best man speech which doesn't leave a single dry eye in the room. He explained to me after that he left work anyway, he realised how important this day was and that no job could ever stop him from being here. Dan seems so much happier with him around as well, it really won't have been right without him there.

But the highlight for me has to be in the evening, we stand in the middle of a circle that everyone made outside, fairy lights draped over the trees in the moonlight. He puts both of his hands on my waist and i rest mine on his neck and the music starts playing and we slowly move round, barely moving but enough to call it a slow dance. All the while we stare in to each other's eyes and i lose myself completely in the moment, forgetting all about the crowd of people watching me and just knowing that my heart belongs to the man in front of me and equally, his belongs to me.

**Hello again! **

**So Dan and Amy are back! I hope that you enjoyed the wedding, it took me ages to write because i wanted it to be perfect! If you want to listen to it, (YouTube it!), then Dan and Amy's first song is called, 'sea of love' by a group called, 'cat power', but imagine it being sung by Carrie! Also, i created a small collage of photos of Amy's outfit, but i couldn't link it here so just go to my twitter account, lucygrime 14, and click on the link: amy's wedding outfit! **

**As always, happy reading and thank you!**

**Lucyxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I stand up as i hear the door open and check my appearance in the mirror one last time as i hear their footsteps get louder. "Mrs Howell?" I hear him call to me and i walk towards the door, "In here." He opens the door and i run into his arms and he holds me tightly. "How was the show?" I ask, talking into his chest. "Good, everyone sends their love and congratulations to us." His arms relax and i step back to kiss him.

It still feels wierd that me and Dan are married, i had been dreaming of it for so long that now it's finally happened it still feels like a dream. Dan and Phil had just gotten back from their radio show, and it had been a extra longer one because it was Phil's first one since he had gotten back from America. He had taken a holiday for a couple weeks and it was great to have him back in the flat.

"Hey Phil!" I hug him as Dan takes off his shoes and jacket, "Hey Amy, did you listen to the show?" "I certainly did Phillip, you've still got it." "Like i could lose it." he jokes, nudging me. "Well if 'it', is pressing the wrongs buttons throughout the show, then you're the best at it!" Dan adds, wrapping his arms round my waist from behind me. "Oh, harsh Dan!" I comment, tilting my head to one side. "Look what you're married to! It's too late now Amy!" Phil laughs walking to his room.

I turn round to face Dan and grin as we kiss, "You make me so happy Daniel." I say, fiddling with his hair. "Same here, we'll have to the husband and wife tag soon. If there is one.." "Yeah! We should post a video with a load of photos when we get them, our fans will love that." "Yep, defiantly. Think i'll film a new video tomorrow, what are you up to?" "Not sure, might see Sophie. What will your video be about?" I ask as we walk to the living room and sit down on the sofa. "I'm not telling you, you'll have to wait to see like everyone else." "What? It takes you ages to upload! And i'm not everyone else, i'm your wife." "Tough! Now stop talking and kiss me!" I laugh at Dan trying to be cool and shake my head, "Do you use that line with all the ladies?" I giggle as i wrap my arms round his neck and kiss him anyway, nuzzling into his warm neck. He puts his arms round me and i move onto his lap. "Well it worked didn't it?" "You are unbelievable Dan! But i love you all the same." "Thank god for that! And to think, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life!" "No! What have i done?" We laugh and kiss, holding each other.

The next day i get early to do some shopping before i go to meet up with Sophie, my friend from uni. I leave Dan a small note on my pillow telling him where i have gone and kiss him very lightly on his forehead.

It is cold and breezy in London as i make my to the shopping centers where there is heating. As i walk inside i spot Louise, aka sprinkle of glitter, with her daughter, Darcy. "Hey, Louise!" I call, as i walk over and she looks up smiling. "Amy!" She embraces me, "How are you? How's married life? I have to say that you were such a breathtaking bride." "Thank you! I'm great actually. Hey Darcy, how are you?" I bend down to talk to Darcy, waving at her. "Amy!" She shouts and i laugh as i stand back up. "Do you want to get coffee and have a catch up Amy?" Louise asks, "Sure, sounds lovely."

We find ourselfs in a little starbucks, which is almost empty and sit at the back where Darcy sits on the floor and plays with one of her dolls. "So have you and Dan been talking about the future much?" She catches me off guard and it takes me a moment or two to reply. "Ummm, not too much really. We're happy at the flat at the moment and i don't think that we'll be moving any time soon." She nods and takes a sip of her drink. "Ok, what about kids then?" "Well Dan always said that he wants kids and i have no doubt that he'll be the best dad ever. I want children as well, i'm just not too when we will actually have them." My mind flashes back to when i thought that i was pregnant last year, thinking back on it, we defiantly weren't ready then, but what about now? "Yeah, it's a massive step for any couple, but you two will be perfect parents i know it!" "Thanks, we'll see." I turn to look at little Darcy, sitting and giggling with her dolls, she was so sweet and tiny and i knew then and there that i wanted children.

"Well i'd better be getting back, Dan is filming a new video today and he won't tell me what it is." I stand up and put on my coat, "Ok then, it was lovely bumping into you Amy and send my love to Dan and Phil won't you?" "Of course i will, you'll have to come round soon for tea or something." I hug Louise and Darcy goodbye and start walking home.

I arrive back at the flat to a note, stuck to the wall opposite the door.

_Amy,_

_gone to the radio studio with phil to pick up some stuff from the show yesterday. I'll be back for lunch._

_love you, (loads)_

_Danxxx_

_p.s. i would have texted you but i love it when you leave me notes _

_p.p.s check out YouTube! ;)_

I smile as i read the note and take it down and put it in my pocket. As i take off my coat, i load up my laptop and log on to YouTube, intrigued at Dan's video. I sit down with a cup of tea five minutes later and press play on the video entitled, _the one after my wedding!_

I am already grinning as Dan appears on the screen and put my cup to one side as he starts talking.

"Hello internet! As you can guess from the video title, i am married! I know right! Crazy! So today i thought that i would do a video that was a little different from my usual ones, i am going to show you my wedding speech, and i'll be honest it will be very soppy and cheesy and hey, you never know, i may cry! But i'll just say this, it isn't half as good as Tom Fletcher's so don't get your hopes up!" So here goes nothing!" Dan fades out and a video starts playing of the reception, i didn't know that he had filmed it and i almost start crying just at the sight of the day again. I watch as Dan stands up and gets out his speech and i see me on the video look up at him, beaming from ear to ear.

"Today is probably the first time that i have ever been this nervous about talking in front of people before, it's just there's so much pressure for the groom to make a good speech, Amy, count yourself lucky that the bride isn't expected to make one! I'll just apologize in advance if this isn't very good and just try to enjoy the rest of day! Ok then!

Amy, I'll always remember our first kiss, it was outside of your flat, i had gotten an early flight home from America because i realised that i loved you. That was also the first time that i told you that i loved you. Our first date was on a rainy London afternoon, i took you to starbucks, of all the places, and i instantly regretted it because it was so cheap and un-thoughtful. The first night you spent after moving in, i remember waking up and seeing you and just lying there smiling because i loved you so much and i was so happy. The first film we went to see at the cinema, some crappy horror film that we walked out on but i kept the ticket nevertheless. The first time we made a video together, it's still my favourite one. The first time we stayed up all night and just talked and talked about the future and anything else that happened to pop into our heads. The first time i helped you film your first YouTube video, now you have nearly a million subscribers! The first time you introduced me as your boyfriend to your friends, i was so nervous. And of the course the first time you introduced me as your fiance and made my heart race. Not forgetting our first kiss as a married couple, the best one yet.

And there's still so many first times left for us Amy, starting today. We will soon have our first dance and that will be a treat because everyone knows how good my moves are!Our first night married. The first time i take you home as my wife, the first meal i cook you and the first time that you make me wash up. The first film night, where you will undoubtedly fall asleep half way through and i will carry you to bed, the first day where we stay bed all day. Our first row, which i will soon realise is all my fault and let you win within five minutes. The first time that we celebrate our wedding anniversary and the first time that look for houses. The first time we celebrate Christmas as a family, the first time we look back on this day and cry. And lastly, the one i look forward to maybe the most, the first time we take our baby home and start our family, and i will truly be the luckiest man on this earth.

So let's all raise a glass to the most beautiful bride that has ever been, Amy i love you and i always, always will. To Amy, my wonderful new wife!"

And then everyone raises their glasses to me and cheers. I see Dan sit back down and me hug him and kiss him while everyone claps and wipes their eyes.

Then the video stops and Dan pops back up in his room, he has red eyes and his voice is a little croaky, like he is holding back his tears. "So there you go! I hope that you all didn't die of the cheesiness that was my speech and that you maybe even enjoyed that. But don't worry, next week i'll be back to my usual procrastinating self. Bye!"

I use my sleeve to wipe away a tear and hit the like button and read the first few comments.

_wow. that's all that i can say, wow_

_dan! u are sooooo perfect, amy _never_ let him go_

_awwwww, that made me cry! sooo sweet_

_what a lovely couple! congrats and great speech dan!_

i keep looking and i can't find any hate at all, i shut down the laptop and try to stop crying as i realise just how wonderful my husband really is and how lucky i am to have him.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit down and pass Dan his cup of tea and snuggle up next to him, watching the T.V. "Thanks honey." He says, taking a sip. "It's ok, anything for my Shakespeare." I joke. After Dan had uploaded his wedding speech, it had become his most watched video ever and pretty quick every YouTuber who was friends with him, started to tease him, calling him the 21st century Shakespeare. But, his fans absolutely loved the video and his tumblr tag was full of gifs from the video. I loved hearing everyone talk about to me about it, it made me so proud of him and never failed to put a smile on my face when it was brought up.

"Hey, so i was thinking that maybe we could invite Louise over soon, for some dinner." Dan says, changing the channel. "Yeah, i said to her that we should invite her over when i saw her the other day." "Great, i'll text her in the morning and see when she's free. Was it nice catching up with her?" "Yeah, she was actually asking about our plans for the future, you know... house and family wise." I hint, hoping that we can have a proper talk about the future together, now that we are married. "Oh right, and what did you say?" "Well i just said that we were happy here and we had our own space with Phil working in America and weren't going to move any time soon." "And what about our plans for a family?" I pause, wondering what best to say, "I said that we weren't sure when we were going to have children but that we wanted them." I look up at him, both of us thinking the same thing but neither brave enough to say it. "Well that's true. Maybe we should talk about when we want kids then?" "Ok, you go first." I prompt him, worried about what he will say. "Ok...how about now?" His answer catches me off guard and i do a double take while my brain tries to compute what he had just said.

"Now? As in right now? As in..." "As in i want to start a family with you right this very moment." He interrupts me and all i do in reply is kiss him. He seems to get the message as our bodies move together and the pace quickens as we are both overwhelmed in the sense of shock and love. Completely forgetting about everything else, nothing else seemed to matter in the slightest when we were kissing or even together.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

We arrive home from the airport, after saying goodbye to Phil as he left to go back to work and stand for moment by the door, enjoying the quiet. My arm goes round Amy's waist as i pull her in closer so that i can kiss the top of her head. She leans her head into my chest and i just stare down at her hair. "Are you alright Dan?" She mumbles, clearly noticing my mood. "I will be, i've got you and that's all i need." She moves back and grins at me, putting her arms round me neck and pulling my head down so that our lips meet.

She then takes my hand and leads my up the stairs and to the living room, where i sit down on the sofa and she kneels on both knees before me, taking my hands in hers. She takes a breath out and looks me in the eyes.

"Dan...I have something to tell you." "What is it? Come on Amy, you're making me nervous." She looks away for a second and then back, squeezing my fingers. "Ok, Dan I reached a million subscribers earlier this morning." "Wow! Amy, that's incredible!" "Also, I'm pregnant." "What?" I shouted. "I'm pregnant Dan!" I jump up and pull her into my arms, and kiss her.

It's hard to describe the exact feeling that I felt right that second, but I can tell you that it was exactly the opposite of when we had the false alarm, only a few months ago. "Say something Dan." "I love you so much Amy, and I'm going to be the best dad ever! I'll always remember this moment and hey, still congrats on one million subscribers! What a day!" "I know right, this is all so exciting!" I pick her up and spin us round the room, feeling on top of the world.

"Though the question is, who do we tell first? Phil will still be on the plane, so your parents?" I ask, putting her down on the sofa carefully and passing her the phone. "Ok then, here we go!" She beams as she types in the number and i hear the phone start ringing.

"Hello, mum? It's just me." I hear Amy say and i sit down next to her, holding her other hand. "I'm great thanks, actually i have something to tell you. I'm pregnant!" She grins at me and i smile back, kissing her hand. "Yes! It's not a joke Mum! I've just told Dan, who is so happy and you're the next to know!" "Yes, you'll be a great granny, don't worry and feel free to tell everyone, it's not a secret."

Even though i can only hear what Amy is saying, i get the idea that her mum is just as happy as we are and she hangs up quickly to tell Amy's dad. "That went well." She says, putting the phone down and kissing me. "So, soon there's going to be three of us! I wonder when we should announce it to our fans." "Mmmm, yeah. Well seeing as i should probably do a video for hitting one million subscribers, that could be in it and you could pop up too?" "Yeah, great. sounds like a plan." She puts her hand round the back of my head and pulls me in for one last kiss, before getting up and walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" "To start shooting the video, no time like the present!"

I follow her to our room and help her set up the camera and lighting and find a good shoot of her to start talking, she was now a complete natural at making videos, she rarely needed my help anymore, just when she got bored editing would i come in and take over.

"Hello there! As you may be have noticed, i very recently hit one million subscribers! Yay!" She jumps up and does a little dance, which i laugh at and she winks at me. "And it must be a very lucky day, because i also have some other very good news to share with you and before i do, i'd like to introduce my guest for today, the one and only Danisnotonfire!" I sit down next to her and put my arm round her, and wave at the camera. "Who would have guessed that it would be me?" I joke. "So Dan, do you want to tell them or shall i?" "Seeing as it's your channel, you can!" "Ok, well me and Dan are going to have a baby!" "Yay!" I join in and hug her. "Isn't that great? I hope your all as excited as we are right now!" It's crazy to think that by the end of year, we will have a baby!" "And it will be the cutest and most amazing baby ever." I add, "So that's all for now and go spread the good news everyone! Bye!" "Bye!" We wave and i get up to stop recording and leave her to finish filming the rest of her video without me.

I text Phil to call me as soon as he gets of the plane so that i can tell him, i want him to know before we let everyone else on the internet know as well. This was so exciting and i knew straight away that we are both going to be such great parents, this is a brand new chapter in our lives but i couldn't wait to start reading.

**NOTE**

**Hello again! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far and that the chapters aren't too long and that i'm not boring you! Please, please write me a review or leave me a message, they all give me so much confidence to keep writing and make my day! **

**Thanks for reading and of course happy reading,**

**Lucyxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**AMY'S P.O.V.**

I put my phone down, after reading through my tumblr tag, which is completely full drawings and pictures of what mine and Dan's baby might look like. Some are surprisingly realistic and some are just creepy, making me shudder and cringe.

"Are you ready honey?" Dan walks in, holding his camera which he uses to vlog, we had decided to try to vlog as many milestones in my pregnancy as we can, some to put up on YouTube and some just to show our baby when they would be older.

He points the camera in my direction and i grin, "Yep, just had a look at tumblr and seen all your drawings of the baby! And there are some very talented people out there and also some scary people too!"

He chuckles and holds out his hand to help me up from the sofa, i had started to get a proper bump now and i was starting to find it hard to move quickly and stand up. "Come on fatty." He jokes, as i shot the camera a look and get my shoes to put on. "I'm going as fast as i can, you try carrying a baby round with you all day, it's hard work." I manage to put my shoes on and we walk out of the flat and get into our taxi waiting outside.

I take the camera off Dan, when we sit down in the taxi, "It's me now, so we're on our way to the hospital for our first scan and it will be the first time that we get to see the baby!" Dan leans in, to get in the shot, "Yep and we also find out the gender too! I'm personally hoping for a boy!" "And i don't mind at all, just as long as it's a girl! So we'll see you when we get to our appointment, so bye for now!" I switch it off and rest my head on Dan, he puts his hand on the bump and slowly strokes it. "Hey baby, we're going to see you soon. Hope your not ugly!" He says, grinning. "Hey! I'm sure that you will be the most beautiful baby ever, even if you do get your father's sense of humour."

When we get to the hospital we sit in the waiting room for about ten minutes, both of us quiet, aware that neither of us like being in a hospital and we are both nervous wrecks by the time the nurse calls my name. "Come on, it will be fine, lets go see our baby." I a sure him, squeezing his hand.

I lie down on the metal bed and let the nurse squirt some cold gel onto my lower torso, i hold onto Dan's hand who stands next me and strokes my hair. "Ok, you guys ready?" She asks, turning on a computer screen, i nod and Dan gets out the camera and starts filming. "Great, ok so you should be able to see the baby here." She points to a grey bulge on the screen and i can just make out a head, body and little arms and legs.

I grasp Dan's hand behind me and pull him down towards me, "It's our baby Dan, look." I start crying as Dan points the camera at the computer, "Wow, that's incredible." He says quietly, looking at me, tears in his eyes.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse pipes up, bringing me back to reality. We both nod and she beams, "It's a girl." She says and Dan hugs me tightly, "Our little baby girl, she's so tiny." He says, wiping away a tear. "She's so...so." I struggle for words, blushing as Dan turns the camera off. "I'll just print off some pictures for you to take home." The nurse says and hands Dan a couple of photos of the scan.

Later, as we walk back out the hospital, we take the longer walk home to stop by some shops where we buy a little pink blanket. "The first thing we brought for the baby." I announce to the camera, holding out the soft material. "The first of many!" Dan adds, looking round at the shop full of clothes and toys and books for babies. "We'll spoil her rotten Amy, i know it already!" "Baby, if you're watching this in the future, then this is when we started to spoil you and we're sorry." I say, as we start walking back out the shop.

Our hands brush together as we walk, until he suddenly takes my hand and i beam up at him, swinging the bag in my other hand.

When we arrive home, Dan texts Phil to set up a skype time to show him the photos and i post a tweet, along with the photo of the scan.

_ok so the news is in! we are having a...GIRL! name suggestions are open! xxx_

I sit back down on the sofa, as Dan sits next to me and we finish off the vlog.

"Ok so there you guys go! That was our first scan and sneak peek look of our little baby girl, hope you enjoyed it!" "Yep, next time you see me, i'll probably be even bigger! Which reminds me, can you make dinner tonight Dan? I would, it's just that i'm carrying your first unborn child." I tease him, kissing him on the cheek. "Ok then, but this baby had better be amazing! Bye internet!" he waves goodbye and i blow the camera a kiss, "Love you honey." I say, closing my eyes, exhausted from the day already. "Love you more." He plants a kiss on my cheek and gets up, "I'll get started on dinner then." I hear him call and i smile, still with my eyes closed.

But then i open them, and sit upright, shocked. "Dan?" I hear my shaky voice shout and see him appear by the door, "What is it?" His tone concerned, as he hurries over to me, trying to work out what is wrong. "Amy? What is it?" My hands go to my stomach, i see his face grow more and more worried. "The baby...i.. felt her kick." I say, still in shock. He relaxes slightly and carefully puts his hands next to mine on the bump, waiting for the baby.

We both jump at the same time as she does it again, we look up at each other simultaneously, sharing the same smile. "Wow!" he says under his breath. "I know." "You really scared me there Amy, i almost had a heart attack." "Sorry, it's just i wasn't expecting it to happen." She does it again as i talk, Dan laughs, shaking his head. "What?" I ask, wondering what is so funny. "She's doing it when you speak Amy, she can hear you." My mouth opens and i look back down at the bump, "Well hello there baby, it's me. Thank you for kicking me, this has been an incredible day. I love you." I say to the bump, laughing slightly. "Hey baby, it's me too, your awesome dad. I can't wait for you to come out so that i can show you off to the whole world." "Yeah, me too. But if i could just ask a favor, could you try not to hurt me too much when you come out!"

I see him shake his head, beaming. I lean across and kiss him, feeling as if the baby is as happy as me and Dan are.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure that you're still ok to do this Amy? They'll understand if you have to drop out." Dan asks me for the hundredth time that morning, the hormones probably didn't help either, but he was driving me up the wall. "Dan, honestly, I'm fine. I've been looking forward to this for too long, please don't worry too much." He sighs and stands up, holding out a hand for me. "Well come on then, we'd better go out there then. You have no idea what your letting yourself in for by the way."

I grin and we walk out of the green room and through the corridors to the main hall, where this years 'summer in the city' was bring held, my first one as a YouTuber.

I am taken aback by the amount of people waiting and the noise of their screams as soon as we step into the hall, everyone turns to face me and Dan and starts cheering and yelling at us. Dan holds my hand a little tighter and i smile at him to show him that i can do it, so we follow a member of staff to a table at the front of the massive queue of people waiting me and Dan. We decided this year that we would share a table together, seeing as most of our subscribers watch both of us, and seeing as i am pregnant, Dan wanted to be near.

We take our seats at the table and have our photo taken, before we start meeting the fans.

Two hours in and we haven't even seen half of the line of people, and i am starting to feel really tired out. We must have hugged at least 200 people already and they have all given us various presents and cards. Another member of staff comes up and tells us that we have a half hour break, before we are due to join a panel of YouTubers on the main stage for a question and answer session.

We wave and high five as many fans as we can as we walk back out the hall and one at the back, passes me a small box. "Phew, that was overwhelming. I've never seen so many fans at once." Dan comments, once we are back in the green room. I sit down on a chair and open the box, and inside i find a hand written note and a small teddy bear. The bear has a small note attached to it which says that it is for the baby. "What's that?" Dan asks, pulling up another chair so that he can sit next to me. "Someone passed it to me as we were leaving." I fold open the note and start reading it aloud to Dan.

_Dear Dan and Amy,_

_You probably won't read this, because of the large amount of fan mail that you will certainly get, but if somehow you do read this, thank you so much. I can honsetly say that you two are my favourite YouTubers ever, and that i believe that you saved my life._

_I was suffering bad from a large group of girls at my school, who for__ever teased me about my weight, just because i wasn't skinny. So i stopped eating and very quickly lost a lot of weight, and within a few months i was an anorexic. But the bullying didn't stop there, it got even worse because i looked even more different to everyone else and eventually i lost control and one night, after school i was prepared to kill myself._

_But just before i did, i went on to facebook to delete my account, when i saw that one of my old friends had shared an video of one where you both were talking about living life to the fullest and not dwelling on the past. I watched it over and over again, until i realise that you were completely right and suddenly those girls didn't matter any more.  
_

_Now i have moved school, made a lot of great new friends and i am nearly back at my right weight, and it's all down to you two, so i would just like to say a massive thank you! You are wonderful people, who will make the best parents in the world and you are perfect together!_

_Thank you again,_

_Anonymous_

I look up from the note and see Dan turn away to dry his eyes, a tear falls from my eye and lands on the note.

I fold the paper back up carefully and put in my handbag, and also the teddy. Dan turns back and and hugs me, "I never knew that i would ever have that effect on people." I whisper, shocked. "I know, it's such an incredible feeling, knowing that you've made a difference in someone's life."

We pull back and i kiss him, and sigh deeply as i sit back in the chair. "Are you alright Amy?" He strokes my hair softly, and i close my eyes. "I wish that she had put her name on it, so that we could find her and meet her." "Yeah, but i understand why she couldn't, it's a tough situation for everyone." I nod and feel the baby kick again, my hands go to my stomach and stroke it.

"Kicking again?" Dan asks, getting a drink from the table in the room, "Yep, she's a little budding footballer. I never get used to it though." I add, as she settles back down again. "We could go get her crib tomorrow if you want? We've pretty much got everything else sorted now." "Yep, that will nice. Louise said she'll drop some of Darcy's old clothes over this week as well." Dan kneels down next to me and puts his hands on my stomach, which seemed to be getting bigger every day. "Did you hear that? You're getting spoilt already!" He looks up and leans over to kiss me, and I run my hands through his hair, till I realise where we are.

After the panel talk, with other YouTubers, me and Dan stay on the stage for a question and answer session with the audience.

"So, what do you guys want to know? Whose first?" Dan asks, and the crowd all puts their hands up, making me laugh.

"Who wears the trousers in the relationship?" One girl asks, we turn to face each other and I answer a second later, "Definitely me!" "Does Dan still sing in the shower?" "Yes, I have to admit that I do, but I've gotten better!" "Whose the messiest?" "Dan is! I'm always tidying up after him, and telling him out his dirty laundry in the machine." "Amy, have you had any weird cravings, with your pregnancy?" "Yep, loads! I have custard pretty much everyday, I love toast with honey, I've gone off jam completely and pasta makes me vomit!" Everyone laughs and I rub my stomach, thinking about the baby. "Have you two got a name for the baby yet?" "No, not yet." I answer, "We haven't really thought about it, or talked about it." Dan adds. "I quite like something like Lizzy." He says, surprising me. "Lizzy? Random." I say, smiling at him. "I know, but it's nice." "I like Daisy." "Daisy? Bit girly isn't it?" "Well seeing as we've having a girl, i thought that it would be ok." "Ok, maybe we should leave the questions there, before world war three starts!" Dan steps in, and we wave goodbye to the crowd and take a small bow.

"Daisy, really though?" He jokes as we grab our stuff from backstage and get ready to leave. "Ok, maybe not then. But seriously, we need to come up with a name, sooner rather than later."

I look down at my bulging tummy, and Dan walks over and pulls me into his arms. "We will." He kisses the top of my head, "I know! Got it!" He suddenly says and whispers in to my ear and as soon as i hear it, i know that it is perfect and we have found the name for our daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Switch it over Dan, come on, this is boring." I complain, moving about on the sofa struggling to get comfy. "Ok, what do you want to watch then?" Dan passes me the remote and i have to lean over to get it, from my massive bump.

He had been so great with me, throughout me being pregnant and we only had just under a month left to go, but I had gotten more and more uncomfortable over the past few weeks, and been nagging everyone near me about it.

"Are you ok honey?" He asks, getting out his phone. "Yeah, i'm just sick of being pregnant now. It's not that fun." "Awww, well it will be worth it, i love you so much." "Love you too." I say grumpily, and find something on the t.v. to watch.

A few minutes later and i get Dan to make me a cup of tea, during the adverts. As he walks out, i suddenly bend over, a sudden smash of pain hits my stomach, leaving me breathless for a second.

"Ow!" I say, sitting back as the pain disappears as soon as it came. "That was weird." I think aloud, and stand up, yawning. "Here you go honey." Dan walks back in, passing me a cup. "Thanks, but i think i'm going to go to bed now." "Ok then, i'll join you later Amy. Night, love you." We kiss quickly and i waddle off to bed and struggle under the covers to get comfy, which is hard when you're as big as i am.

I wake up several hours later, and roll over in bed and as i do i find my stomach in the same pain as i was earlier that night, but this time it lasts a bit longer. I sit up and see Dan still fast asleep next to me, i stand up and when i do i feel something run down my legs. "What on earth?" I mutter, trying to see what it is in the dark, if i had knocked over a glass of water or not.

Then the pain hits me again, more intense this time. I grab the bed as i crouch over, "Dan!" I call out, scared. I hear him mumble and move about, "Dan, wake up!" He sits up, "Amy? What is it? Are you ok?" He jumps up and runs over to me. "It's time Dan, i think my waters just broken and i'm having contractions." I see the panic flash across his face, as he wonders what to do. My mind is full of questions, rushing around, like is really happening a month early and is the baby ok?

"Amy, it's going to be ok. I'll get you to the hospital and the baby will be fine." He suddenly says, and gets up and turns the light on. He helps me up and i sit on the edge of the bed as he rushes round the room, putting on a t-shirt and pulling out a travel bag where we already packed some clothes for me and for the baby.

Dan calls for a taxi, while i put on some trousers and a top and tie my hair back, shaking with excitement and fear.

He looks up, when i walk into the living room and hugs me quickly, making me feel better. "Are you ok if we still film this?" "Actually, could you just film after, like the first time we hug her." "Of course honey, come on i can hear the taxi outside."

We arrive at the hospital and get sent to a ward with lots of other women, waiting to have their babies. A nurse helps me change to a hospital gown and into a bed and Dan pulls up a chair next to me. "How are you feeling?" He asks, as she leaves. "Not too bad, a bit nervous for all the terrible pain coming up though!" I smile, hold his hand, trying to keep calm for his sake as much as mine. "So this is our last night, just the two of us." He says. "Yep, from now on it will be the three of us. A proper family." I add, both of us looking at the bump.

An hour later and the same nurse comes back to see how far i am and how much longer i have to wait. Dan goes off to call our parents and Phil and i watch as he disappears round the corner.

"How are you holding up?" The nurse asks, writing something on her notes. "Ok, the contractions are getting worse in pain each time, but i guess that it could be worse." "Good, well the good news is that it shouldn't be too much longer now. You picked a good time to go into labour, pretty much all the delivery rooms are free, as well as the best midwifes." She winks, making me relax slightly, until i get another contraction and lean forward, clenching my hands into fists. "Breathe, breathe, breathe darling, you're doing great so far." she says, holding my hand as i sit back. "I'd give it another 20 minutes tops." She finishes writing and smiles at me, before turning round and walking off to check on another patient.

Ten minutes later and i see Dan come jogging back, looking worried. "Hey, what's up Dan? What took you so long?" "Sorry honey, when i was walking out to call your mum a fan saw me and she had just broken her leg so i had to sign her cast and have photos everything. it would have looked awful, if i had turned her down in crutches." "Aww, that's so sweet. Oh! Ow!" I bend over again, but this time the pain doesn't stop for a longer amount of time. "Amy?" His hands hover over me, unsure how to help me. The nurse walks back and rushes over when she sees me in pain. "Amy, i think that's time to go to the delivery room." She says and couple of other nurses come over and start moving my bed. I reach out for Dan's hand and he holds mine tightly, looking slightly pale. "Let's go get a baby." I say, smiling now. "Yes, come on, you can do this." He replies, and quickly gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Pushing is the worst pain in the world, without a shadow of a doubt. Each one brings more pain and soon i can't seem to stand it anymore, i am crying out with pain each time and i know that Dan is finding it hard watching me in this much pain. He stays by my side the whole time though, shouting encouragement and stroking my hair.

"Come on Amy, one last big push!" The midwife shouts and i look up to Dan. "Come on Amy, i know that you can do this! I love you so much, do this for our wonderful baby girl!" He says and i look back to the midwife, grit my teeth and push with all the strength that i have left.

Then i hear her cry out, and suddenly the pain washes away and i am left panting and grasping onto Dan's hand. "Congratulations, you've got a daughter!" The midwife announces and holds up a tiny, baby crying and waving about.

Our baby.

I look at Dan, who is crying as much as i am as they clean her up, weigh her and wrap our daughter in a blanket. Then the nurse walks over with her and she carefully passes her over to me. I look down at the beautiful, baby in my arms and she looks up at me and stops crying. "Hello." I whisper, Dan moves and sits on the bed next to me, holding out his little finger to her, which she takes and wraps her whole little hand round. "Hey there." He says softly, wiping away a tear and kissing my cheek.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asks, taking off her gloves. We turn and look at each, beaming and then look back down at our daughter. "Alice." We say at the same time, Alice seems to smile slightly and then close her eyes. "Oh, i'll take a picture of you two." Dan jumps up and pulls out his phone and i smile down, unable to take my eyes off her.

"Here, you hold her." I hold Alice out and Dan bends down and slowly takes her in his arms, rocking her to and fro. "Hello Alice, i'm your dad and you are as beautiful as your mother, and that's saying something." I smile and sigh as i lie back, and close my eyes, never feeling as tired like i did then, or as happy and relieved either.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, be careful Dan! Just do it slowly." "Don't worry Amy, i'm only putting her into a car seat, not throwing her into the air." Dan jokes, trying to keep me as a calm as possible. I pass Alice to Dan, who kisses her on her forehead and then carefully places her into the car seat, in the back of one of Dan's friend's car, who lent it us to take Alice home in for the first time.

I walk round and get in the other side of the back seat, and reach over and hold one of her tiny hands. Dan gets in the driver's seat and starts the car and soon we are driving home, which is weird because Dan has never driven me anywhere before.

I had only had to spend one more night at the hospital after giving birth, because Alice was born three weeks early they wanted to do a few tests on her and see how she got on. Luckily, it seemed that everything was perfect with her and we only had to go back in a couple of days for a check up.

I yawn and look out of the window, i had almost recovered from labour now, i just had a few stomach cramps every now and then and i still was very tired.

"How's she doing?" Dan calls out from the front. "Great, though she's falling asleep so she isn't doing too much." "And how are you doing?" "Pretty great, seeing as i have a gorgeous new little daughter and a wonderfully handsome husband. And also seeing as i feel much lighter, now that i'm not carrying a baby anymore. You ok?" "Overjoyed." He replies and i lean forwards to kiss the back of his neck.

We pull up in the car park by the flat and Dan helps me out of the car and we undo Alice's belt and put her into the carry cot Dan brought over from home after she was born.

When we get home, we walk upstairs quietly, not wanting to wake Alice, who had slept all the way back from the hospital.

I walk into the living room, carrying Alice and my mouth falls open at the sight of all the balloons, bunting and presents arranged in the room. But most of all, seeing Phil standing in the middle of the room, wearing a party hat and beaming. "Welcome home Alice!" he whispers and Dan walks past me, and hugs Phil. "What are you doing here?" He asks and steps back and takes Alice off me so that i can hug Phil. "I had to come and see Alice of course! Congrats Amy!" "Thank you, would you like to hold her?" I ask, and pick her up, out of the cot and pass her over to Phil, who looks grins at her. "Hello Alice, you're so tiny and cute aren't you? Look at your titchy tiny fingers and your titchy tiny nose." Dan walks over and puts his arm round me and kisses the top of my head. "Isn't she wonderful?" He asks. "Yes. Yes you are, we should start you up a channel called wonderful Alice." I laugh and shake my head, "Not until she can actually talk." I say, "So how long are you back for?" I ask. "Well i quit my job." "What? Really?" Dan asks. "Yep, hope you don't mind me staying here though, i can always get a hotel room or stay with someone else." "No, no. Your room is here silly, Alice has the spare room anyway. It will be great having you back." I step forwards and stroke Alice's wisps of hair, and smile up at Phil. "Thanks, i just hated being away from everyone i love and i got lonely." "Aww Phil, you're breaking my heart. Dan, why don't you put the kettle on and we can get Alice settled properly here."

Half an hour later and we have finished our tea and eaten most of the cake and sweets that Phil brought over from America. "And i did buy a present for Alice too." He says, and pulls out a small box from his pocket. I take it and unwrap it for Alice and inside is a small gold bracelet with a small heart hanging off with mine and Dan's initials engraved on. "Oh Phil, it's beautiful." I say and show it to Dan. "Thanks Phil, she'll love it when she's older. Actually, Amy i brought you a present too." He gets up and walks out of the room and blows a kiss to Alice, who has just woken up.

Dan walks back in a few moments later with square shaped present. He passes it to me and i unwrap it, smiling already. As the paper falls away i see that it is a lovely wooden picture frame, with the date of our wedding engraved on the top, and the photo inside is one of me and Dan outside of the church, with confetti falling down all over us. We are both looking and smiling at each other, and Dan has his arm protectively round me, and i am still holding my bouquet.

I kiss Dan and hug him tightly, "Thank you." I whisper in his ear and in reply he just smiles. "Well i think that i should take a photo of the three of you together at home for the first time." Phil jumps up and gets his camera, while i hold Alice and Dan sits next to me, holding my hand, and we both look down at her. I see the flash go off, but we stay like we are, just savoring the precious moment.

"I'm going to start filming a new video now, tell everyone that i'm back for good and give you guys some privacy." Phil leaves and i turn and look at Dan. "Was the stress of pregnancy and the pain of labour worth it?" He asks, playing with Alice's outstretched fingers. "Absolutely, though i wouldn't say that i enjoyed pushing her out of me, but it's all worth it now that we have her." I grin and kiss him, "Good, so you wouldn't rule out having another one then?" He raises one of his eyebrows playfully. "What? Already Dan? We've only had her for two days." "Relax, i was joking honey. One's enough...for now."

Alice makes a little noise and we both look back down at her, fixated by her. "What do you think her first word will be?" I ask, picturing the future in a golden haze. "Most probably Dad, or dadisnotonfire." "Ha! dadisnotonfire! You'll have to change your name! I can't wait to show her your videos, she has the coolest dad ever!" "Yes she does! Though i'm not sure i want her seeing my early stuff, like dropping out of uni or just sitting around procrastinating, giving her ideas." "Oh i think living with you will be enough to give her ideas, you'll have to be very good and not swear around her or go talking about placentas!"

He shakes his head, laughing and i pass her to him and he lowers his head and kisses her softly on her forehead. "My angel." I hear him whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

I roll over and groan as i see that the time is three in the morning, and roll back to check if Alice has woken Dan up as well.

I gently shake his shoulder, "Dan?" I whisper, hoping he will get up to feed her, as i had to for the last few days. "Dan, it's Alice." I whisper. He moans and opens his eyes slowly, "Can't you do it Amy? I'm shattered, the radio show was really tiring today." I sigh and give up, and throw back my covers to make myself get out of bed.

I pull on my dressing gown, and trudge sleepily off to Alice's room, listening to her cry and wail. "Sssh, Alice. Mummy's here, it's ok." I carefully pick her up, out of the cot and rock her slowly in my arms, but she doesn't stop crying. "Sssh, come on Alice, you'll wake Phil and daddy up." I keep on rocking her, but nothing seems to soothe her, so reluctantly, i take her to the kitchen and start preparing her a bottle.

Five minutes later, and i am sitting in the rocking chair, in Alice's room, feeding her, her bottle and half falling asleep at the same time. Eventually, she finishes and closes her eyes, and i stay still, not wanting to ruin the silence and peace by waking her up. Very slowly, i stand up and place her gently back in her cot and start walking back out of the room, when a dog across the street starts barking and she wakes up and starts crying again.

It takes me another half hour to get her down again, and by the time i am back in bed, it has turned four and the room is already starting to fill with light. I sigh and pull the covers up and over my head and try to get a couple more hours of sleep, before Alice wakes up again.

The next time i wake up it is ten o'clock, the curtains are drawn open and Dan has gotten up. I get up and walk to the living room, where Dan is sitting with Alice, trying to feed her.

He looks up when he hears me, and frowns, "She won't drink anything, i've been trying everything for ages." he complains. "It's because you're tilting the bottle too much, and the milk won't come out like that." I walk over and try to show him, but he just stands up and passes me Alice. "You can do it then, i'm going back to bed." He starts walking towards the door, i call out to him before he can disappear. "Dan! I've been up with her already this morning, and last night and the night before." He turns round, "Well i'm sorry but i'm tired so i'm going back to bed." "No, that's not fair Dan. You can't expect me to always feed her and get up at night with her, just because you had a radio show, or some other lame excuse." "Lame excuse? That lame excuse is paying for all of her stuff, and the bills as well!" "I've just had a baby! You can hardly blame me for not having a job, and i had my book published last year, and YouTube as well." Dan turns back round and storms out of the room, before i can say anything else and i hear him stomp back to bed and slam the door.

I shake my head and sit back down with Alice, and start feeding her, ignoring the tears running down my cheeks. "Are you alright?" I look up and see Phil looking concerned, standing above me. "Yeah, me and Dan had a little argument, that's all." He sits down, and holds out his hands for Alice and i pass her to him and dry my eyes on my sleeve. "Just for the record, i'm on your side. He should be helping out more with Alice, it's not fair leaving you to do everything." "Thanks, it doesn't help that i'm this tired either, i said things i shouldn't have as well." "Every couple goes through little tiffs when they have a newborn. Just give him a little while to come to his senses." I try to put on my best smile and kiss Alice lightly on her nose. "You go get dressed, i'll sort Alice out." he says, "Thanks Phil." I give him a small wink and get up to have a shower, and try to put the row behind me.

After i have gotten dressed, i wash Alice and dress her in a small pink dress and decide to take her out for a walk in her pram.

We go to the local park and i find a bench along side of a pond, and sit down with the pram parked next to me. I look at Alice sleeping peacefully, and start crying, it starts off with small tears but the longer i cry, the bigger the tears get and soon i am sobbing uncontrollably. I feel very self aware, and keep desperately trying to stop but i just can't.

"Are you alright dear?" I look up and see an old woman sitting next to me on the bench, looking worried, her eyes dart between me and the pram. I sniffle and find a tissue in my pocket, "Oh, yes thanks." I mumble, trying to calm down. "Has anyone hurt you, or the baby?" She asks, unsurely. "No, no. I'm just tired out, that's all. She's fine." I gesture towards the pram and she leans over and smiles at Alice. "Aww, she's very beautiful, how old is she?" "Thank you, she's two weeks old, but she's my first child so everything's a bit new and scary." "Well it will be deary, but don't worry, she looks a very healthy and happy little girl. I'm sure you're doing great." "Thank you." I say, and almost feel like crying again. "Well i'd better get her back for lunch." i smile at the lady and stand up, adjusting my coat as i do. "Take care then, and savour every little moment you get with her, she'll grow up all too soon." "I will, nice meeting you." I wave and walk off, pushing the pram as i go.

Talking to the lady, made me realise just how stupid our row was this morning, and how precious time is really is. It made me take a step back and see how lucky and blessed i am, to have such an loving husband and now a gorgeous little baby girl, to have a book published, over a million subscribers and be this happy.

As soon as we arrive back at home, i carry Alice to the living room and Dan jumps up, off the sofa and we stand awkwardly. "Amy, i'm so sorry. Everything i said was so stupid, i'm sorry and i love you both so much. You're a great mum." He eventually says and we hug. "I'm sorry too, i was just tired out." "Are we ok?" Dan asks, taking Alice off me and giving her a hug and a kiss. "We're better than ok, we're great." "And from now, i'll help out much, much more. I never want to make you feel like that again Amy, as soon as i walked out of the room, i wanted to run back in and make it all up to you. It scared me, to think that i might dare lose you again." When he brings up the time that we broke up, my heart stops for a moment, the memories of all crying and heartbreak flash to mind.

I lean forwards and kiss him, and make a vow to myself not to get into another silly row again. "I'll never leave you Dan, you know that." "Yes, of course i do Amy, i love you and i love Alice too." "Same here." I grin and tickle Alice under her chin, and Dan kisses the top of my head, the three of us standing together.


	9. Chapter 9

Dan sighs as he sits down next to me on the sofa, I snuggle up to him and close my eyes. "Thanks for getting her down." I say, "That's alright, she's getting better at falling asleep more quickly." "Wow." I laugh, "What?" "When did we get so old? I thought that we said that we would be cool parents, but we're just tired out and boring." "We'll get cooler as we more used to not sleeping, don't worry baby." "Hey I was just thinking about our wedding earlier, seems long ago now." "Well it was, about nine months ago!" we chuckle and I open my eyes and look up at Dan. "I love you so Dan." "Thanks!" "Hey!" I hit him playfully, "Ok, I guess that I love you too." My eyes grow more, more heavy and before I know it, I have fallen asleep.

_I climb into the car, and he shuts the door behind me and jogs round to the other side, he jumps in and grabs my hand as he closes the door. "Ready, Mrs Howell?" He asks, tucking a lose strand of my hair behind my ear. "Ready." I reply, and the driver starts the car and we wave out of the windows, at our guests, blowing kisses and shouting words of love._

_We sit back as we turn a corner, and leave the barn, both of us tired out, but elated. "That was the best day of my life." I say, smiling and turning to look at him. "Best day of your life so far." He corrects me, giving me a wink. "So where exactly are we going?" I look out of the window, but all i can see is the occasional street lamp, standing out in the midnight black. "I told you, it's a surprise! You can wait just a little while longer now." He leans across and caresses my face, "I've never anyone look so beautiful. Words can't describe how you look right now, but it's sheer perfection." He whispers and i lean in and we kiss, his hands on my head. "You know, you look so sexy and handsome in a suit." I giggle, picking up his tie. "Oh really?" He raises his eyebrows, "Yes really, you should wear them more often." _

_We drive for about ten minutes until we pull up at a hotel, with fairy lights all around the outside of the grand building. "Wow." I say, as Dan helps me out of the car and we look up at the large hotel. "You approve?" "Yes, this will do." I laugh and he puts his suit jacket round my shoulders, to keep me warm in my dress. "Come on then Mrs Howell, let's get inside." He holds out his hand and i take it, and we walk inside of the warm reception, where Dan checks us in._

_He takes the keys and we walk up the stairs, to the top floor, where there is only one door. He unlocks it and lets me push it open to reveal a large room, with a massive four poster bed in the middle, with rose petals spread out on the duvet. I step in, and see a bottle of champagne and two glasses, waiting on a table and in the corner is our suitcase. "Oh Dan, this is wonderful." I say, breathlessly, admiring the full room. "The honeymoon suite, no less." He walks over and opens the bottle of champagne and pours us a glass each. He passes one to me and i tap my glass to his, "Cheers." I grin. "Cheers to us." He adds and he kisses me, and then we take a sip, still looking into each other's eyes._

I slowly open my eyes, and wake up in bed next to Dan. I smile as soon as i remember my dream, our wedding night held so many memories i never want to forget. I yawn and stretch out my arms, and see Dan move about and then open his eyes. I wave at him and he gives me a sleepy smile and opens his arms out for a hug. I shuffle towards him and rest my head on his arm, the place where i felt most safe, in his arms. "Sleep well?" He asks, still waking up properly. "Yep, i dreamt out our wedding night." "You looked so gorgeous, that day." "Thank you, you looked equally handsome as well." "Like James Bond?" "Almost." "What do you fancy doing today?" "We could take Alice to the park? Or meet up with Louise and Darcy?" "Cool, we film Alice so more today."

Me and Dan had been trying to film as many milestones as we could do with Alice, wanting to look back over them in the future to see how she grew up. The other day i had re-watched the vlog where me and Dan went for my first scan and burst out crying when Dan filmed the computer screen. It had only seemed like yesterday, yet Alice was starting to grow already, toothing and making more noises that would soon turn to words.

On cue of me thinking about her, i hear her start to cry out for her bottle and me and Dan give each other a look, trying to decide who's turn it is. "I'll go." I say, and heave myself out of the warm bed and stand up. "I'll come too, i'll get her bottle sorted and you bring her down."

I nod and walk over to her room and bend over by the cot to see her. "Good morning sweetpea, how did you sleep?" I pick her up and give her a kiss and she stops crying. "Are you hungry? Daddy's getting your bottle ready for you, isn't he kind?" I hold her out in my arms, and feel something slightly wet on my hand and then out of the corner of my i spot a large red circle of blood in her cot, and suddenly her eyes close.


	10. Chapter 10

I stand still, my mind rushing through a million questions in a matter of seconds. My mouth opens, but no sound comes out and i know that i must act quickly, but i have idea what to do.

So i run.

Carrying Alice close to my chest, i run down the stairs and to the kitchen, where Dan is standing by the microwave, heating up Alice's bottle, unaware of my panic and fear.

"Dan." I manage to croak, shaking with fear. He turns round and his eyes widen as he sees the blood on Alice and he looks up and meets my eyes, with the same look of terror. "Amy...what...what?" He struggles for words and takes a step towards me and i pass Alice over to him. "Ok, we need to get her to the hospital...now." He says, looking at Alice and i nod and run back out to grab my coat and shoes.

Dan gives her back to me and gets out his phone to call for a taxi, and i go and wake Phil up. "Phil! Phil! Me and Dan are going to the hospital." I shout through his door. A few seconds later and i hear him run to the door, and he opens it, looking worried. "Are you ok?" "It's Alice, she's bleeding and we don't know what to do." "Wrap something tightly around her." He says and passes me a towel. "Thanks." I say, putting it onto Alice, who is going a pale, white colour.

"The taxi's here Amy." Dan calls and i jog over to him, standing by the front door. "Do you want me to come as well?" Phil asks, "No, you stay Phil. I'll text you later." Dan says, and ushers me out the door and follows us down the stairs and into the waiting taxi outside.

We run out of the car and into the waiting room, and we go over to the reception desk. "Our baby, she's bleeding and we don't know why or how." Dan says, out of breath to the woman. She looks at Alice for a moment and then picks up the phone and starts talking.

Dan takes Alice to see how she is doing, he manages to wake her up and she opens her eyes again, making me relax ever so slightly, i was so worried that i would never see her eyes open again.

The woman hangs up the phone and looks up at us, "Go to ward seven, which is on the left and down the corridor. A doctor will meet you there." We both nod and hurry down the corridors, every second lasting a year.

We come to the end of the hallway, where a doctor is standing and walks over to meet us when he sees us. "Hi, my name is Doctor Rowe." "I'm Dan and this is my wife Amy. We've brought in our baby Alice, because Amy found her this morning bleeding." He holds his hands for Alice and Dan carefully passes her to him and takes my hand.

He looks at Alice and unbuttons her sleeping suit and takes off the stained towel, Phil gave me. "Ok, i'm just going to take her into my office, to run through some tests. If you could just take a seat." he gestures to a row of chairs opposite and we sit down as he walks into a room with Alice.

Then i lose it and completely break down, sobbing in Dan's arms. "Ssssh, Amy. Come on, she'll be ok. She'll be ok." But his words can't reach me, in my dark corner. Every second that she is gone, breaks my heart even more, and soon i start to wonder if i'll stop crying or if i'll ever see Alice again.

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

It hurts me so much see Amy like this, i've never seen her so upset before. No matter how much i tell her that Alice will be ok or how close i hold her to me, she doesn't stop crying.

"Please Amy, please stop crying. Please try to be strong, do it for Alice." i say and she stops, and i feel her body relax slightly and she sits back up.

"I'm sorry Dan, you're right. Crying isn't going to help anyone." She sniffles and i put my arm round her, so that she is leaning on my shoulder. "Whatever happens, i love you Amy. Nothing will change that." "I love you too, you're a great Dad and husband." I kiss her on her forehead, and stroke her messy hair back, resting my head on hers.

After what seems like forever, the doctor comes back out of the room, "I have good and bad news."

We both sit up straight and i squeeze her shoulders, letting her know that i'm here for her. "We've stopped the bleeding, she must have scratched her back so we gave her stitches. But she did lose a lot of blood for her age, that was why she went pale, we've put a large bandage on her back, so she should be ok. Just watch her more carefully, from now on."

I nod and breathe a sigh of relief, i look at Amy, who now looks a lot better. "What did i tell you? See, Alice is going to fine." The doctor smiles and goes back inside, and returns with Alice, who is now awake.

Amy jumps up and takes her off him, and holds her close and rocks her softly. "Hey honey, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry." She says to Alice, and kisses her gently. "Thank you." I say to the Doctor and he nods and walks off. I put my arm round Amy and stroke Alice's hair lightly. "Good to see you again Alice, you had us worried then."

Then, for the first time, Alice looks up at us and smiles. It's such a happy and joyful smile, that i immediately forget about the traumas of earlier that morning and all that seems important now is the fact that she'll be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

**AMY'S P.O.V.**

"Come on Dan, hurry up! We're ready to go!" I smile down at Alice in her pram, who smiles back up at me and claps her hands together. "Aww, you are the sweetest baby in the world, never grow up honey." I say, and tickle her under her chin. "Coming!" I hear Dan shout and then he walks round the corner, "Come on then, let's go to the park!" I say and Dan helps me carry the pram down the stairs and out onto the street.

He locks the door and then i start pushing the pram, and he takes my hand. "It's a lovely day." He comments, looking over at me. "Yep, perfect day for the park." Me and Dan were on our way to our local playground, where we would take Alice for the first time and then i had packed a picnic. "Got your camera?" I asked, as we reached the fencing round the playground. "Yep." He held up his smaller camera and opened the gate for me and then i took Alice out her pram and put her into a baby swing.

"Ok then, here we go!" I say to Alice and stand behind her and start slowly pushing the swing. Dan stands in front of the swing and starts filming her, laughing and smiling as Dan pulled funny faces at her and i tickled her back, when the swing came to me. "Push her higher." Dan calls, beaming at Alice. "Ok, not too high though, this is her first go."

The next time the swing comes back to me, i push a little higher and she lets out a loud laugh of delight as she soars the air. "She loves!" Dan shouts, watching her smile like never before.

After a little while longer we leave the swings and i take the camera, whilst Dan goes down a slide with Alice on his lap. Again, she grins the whole time, holding onto Dan's hands while they race down the slide and stop at my feet. "I think that we found something that she loves." I say, as he stands up and puts Alice on his shoulders. "Shall we have our lunch now?" I ask, as Dan walks out of the park and onto the grass area around it. "Good idea."

He lowers Alice to the ground, and sits her down on the picnic blanket, whilst we unpack the food. I walk off to get the pram, while Dan sits down with Alice and then she holds on to his arm and stands up.

"Amy! Look at this!" He calls to me and i watch as she puts one wobbly leg in front of the other, and actually starts walking over to me. Dan gets out his camera and starts filming and i crouch down to her level and hold out my arms to her. "Come on Alice, you can do it." I encourage her, watching her as she gets nearer and nearer, one step at a time.

Then she reaches me and i swing her up in the air, in my arms and she smiles triumphantly. "Did you record that?" I ask, carrying her back over to the blanket. "Yep! Wow she's really growing up." "Clever little girl, aren't you?" I put her back down on the blanket, and this time she sits still, waiting for her lunch.

We eat and sit and talk for about an hour, Alice falls asleep after she finishes eating and i put her back in her pram to sleep. "She's growing up so fast." I say, looking over at her, sleeping peacefully. "Yep, she really is. Time goes so fast." Dan puts his arm round me and kisses me on the cheek. "Soon she'll talking and going to nursery. I'll miss having my baby." "Well, we could have another one." I look over to Dan, who grins cheekily at me, "Well, we could." I shake my head, taken aback by him acting so coolly about it.

"I guess we could, when?" I eventually reply, toying with the idea in my head. I hadn't really thought about having another baby, since Alice was born, she was all i ever thought about, her and Dan.

"Whenever you feel ready." He replies, brushing a piece of my hair back behind my ear, in the gentle afternoon breeze. "You know what?" I ask, looking him straight in the eye. "What?" "I think i'm ready, i think that _we're _ready in fact." A huge smile breaks out across his face and he leans in kisses me.

"Really? You do?" "Yes, of course!" We hug and i breathe in his familiar scent, and then sit back and just smile at him, holding his hand tightly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter isn't as long, or as good, as the other ones. I haven't been updating as much recently, because partly i haven't many good ideas and i was really ill. :( Sorry!**

**Hopefully i'll be writing a bit more this week, as i have a half term, so keep on reading!**

**Happy reading,**

**Lucyxx**

**P.s. Also thanks to Missionlionheart, for giving me ideas and advice! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Look whose here Alice! It's your granny!" I say, walking into the living room with my mum, where Alice was sitting and playing with her toys. She looks up and giggles and throws her arms up, wanting to be picked up. I smile at mum and she bends down and picks her up, "Hello poppet! How's my best little grand daughter?" In reply she claps her hands and hugs mum. "Aww, she's a sweetie."

"Hiya, didn't hear you knock sorry." Dan says, greeting my mum and then standing by me. "It's alright Dan, i'm having a wonderful cuddle with this daughter of yours." "She does give great hugs, don't you Alice?"

"Daddy!"She says, i turn and look at Dan and our mouths both drop open in shock. "What did you say?" Dan steps closer to her, "Daddy!" She squeaks again, beaming at Dan. "Her first word!" I cry out and mum passes her to Dan. "You said daddy! My clever little angel." Dan says, kissing the top of her head.

"Can you say mummy?" I look at her, "Mummy." She answers me, and i jump up. "Wow, Alice! You're amazing!" Dan kisses me and then passes me Alice. "Quick Dan, i'll take a photo." Mum offers and Dan gives her his camera. "Ok, say daddy and mummy!" Mum says, holding up the camera and Dan puts his hand on my shoulder and we both look down at Alice, who grins at the camera and waves.

"Oh, that's a great photo, you'll have to send me a copy in the post." Mum says, looking at the camera.

She stays for the rest of the day, we go to the park later on and mum buys Alice a new dress, which Alice demands we dress her in. In the early evening, me and Dan cuddle up on the sofa, having just put Alice to bed.

"Any luck?" He asks softly, studying my face for an answer. I sigh and shake my head slowly, watching a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. "That's ok, we can keep trying." he kisses me, and pulls me tighter to him, clearly trying to hide his sadness.

We had been trying for another baby for just over a month now, and although it was very early on, something didn't feel right. Every negative test that i had, made me more and more unsure about things, i knew that i should make an appointment with my doctor, but the outcomes scared me.

I don't sleep that night, i listen to Dan's breathing as he falls deeper and deeper asleep.

The next day i wake up early and walk on my own to the doctors, leaving a note for Dan just saying that i went for milk. I walk in and straight away feel sick with nerves, i wanted Dan, but this was something i had to do on my own.

Half an hour later i walk out and i shove everything to the back of my mind, and try to hide the news.

"There you are, mummy's home!" Dan says, sitting on the floor with Alice, both in their pajamas. "Yeah sorry about." I say, unbuttoning my coat and sitting down next to them. "Where's the milk then?" He asks, "Oh, God. I forgot." I lie, blushing. "Silly mummy, forgot the milk." Dan says to Alice, encouraging her to talk more.

"You ok?" He says, grinning, looking up from Alice. I nod and get up before he can tell that something is wrong. I keep myself busy for the rest of the day, washing clothes, tidying up and cleaning.

It isn't until we are sitting down for tea, that i start losing my grip and have to make an excuse to leave.

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

I frown, slightly puzzled at what was wrong with Amy. All day she has been quiet and kept to herself, something was wrong, and she wasn't telling me. Phil arrives home from dinner with his friends and i jump up from the table, "Phil, can you watch Alice for me. I need to go and find Amy." I rush around, putting on my coat and shoes.

"Ok but it's raining." I hear him call out to me, but i am already out of the door and jogging down the stairs.

I don't realise where i am going until i reach the park gates, which looks like a different place in the dark of the late evening sky. I walk round the pond and i am just about to give up and look somewhere else when i spot a figure sitting on a bench, across the water from me. I know straight away that it is her, so i start running over. Scared.

"Amy!" I call out, she looks up and stands, shaking. "Amy, it's ok. It's me, it's ok." I say, seeing her tears as i reach her. She just shakes her head, sobbing. "I'm sorry Dan." She weeps and i try to hug her, but she stands back from me. "Why are you sorry?" The rain gets heavier as we stand opposite each other, she looks soaked.

It takes her a few seconds to stop crying enough to talk, she stares at me, her bloodshot eyes in the perfect black of the sky. She shakes her head again, "You always said how you wanted children, children. One was never enough, you always, always said that you wanted two." Her words puzzle me and all i want to is make her stop crying, have her back in my arms.

"I can't have children anymore Dan." She says, her voice broken.

I feel as if all the light has been sucked out of the world, minutes pass as we stand in complete silence. I watch the woman in front of me, the person i loved most in this world, fall apart. I start to wonder if i will ever hear another sound again when she starts talking again, "I went to the doctors today, he said that we were incredibly lucky to even have Alice, the chances of me getting pregnant again is pretty much impossible. I'm so sorry."

I feel my legs move to her and i pull my arms round her, and hold her close. "Don't you ever apologize for that Amy, this is not your fault. This is just bad luck and we will get through this, together." "When i was pregnant with Alice, i always kept thinking about next time. Whether i would get the same cravings, same pains, having the baby early again. But i'll never know, i'll never have children again." She sobs out, breaking my heart with every tear.

"Listen Amy, we have Alice. This wonderful, beautiful, clever little girl at home. You two are my family, and that will never change Amy, this is just what is happening to us and we can get through this. I promise you, with every bone in my body and every beat of my heart that i will be here for you, with you, always."

She looks up and we kiss, her lips are cold but i warm them up, and take off my coat and put it on her. "Come on, let's go home." I say, taking her hand in mine.


End file.
